Question: $\triangle ABC\sim\triangle DBE$, $BC=20\text{ cm}.$ How many centimeters long is $DE$? Express your answer as a decimal to the nearest tenth. [asy]
draw((0,0)--(20,0)--(20,12)--cycle);
draw((13,0)--(13,7.8));
label("$B$",(0,0),SW);
label("$E$",(13,0),S);
label("$D$",(13,7.8),NW);
label("$A$",(20,12),NE);
label("$C$",(20,0),SE);
label("13",(6.5,0),S);
label("12",(20,6),E);
[/asy]
Answer: From our similarity, we have that: \begin{align*}
\frac{DE}{AC} &= \frac{BE}{BC} \\
DE &= \frac{BE \cdot AC}{BC}\\
&= \frac{13\text{ cm} \cdot 12\text{ cm}}{20\text{ cm}} = \boxed{7.8}\text{ cm}.
\end{align*}